Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electrosurgery and electrosurgical systems and apparatuses, and more particularly, to an electrosurgical snare device for removing polyps, tumors, or the like.
Description of the Related Art
Electrosurgical generators used in cutting and coagulating have become common place. Such devices include electrosurgical polyp snares for use in removing polyps found in the gastrointestinal tract. An electrosurgical snare uses a flexible small diameter wire to encircle a polyp or tumor, typically near its base. The snare is then electrically energized while it is drawn into a smaller and smaller diameter, progressively cutting through the polyp or tumor, and eventually severing it. The electrosurgical effect, in addition to cutting the tissue, also seals any fine blood vessels in the process. The flexible and small diameter nature of this snare makes it especially useful for endoscopic applications. An exemplary polyp snare is shown and described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 8,696,663, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
However, use of conventional electrosurgical snares result in a relatively large amount of eschar at the surgical site and collateral damage to surrounding healthy tissue. Therefore, a need exists for techniques for removing polyps or tumors with relatively little or no eschar at the site of the polyp or tumor while minimizing collateral damage to surrounding healthy tissue.